Objects that can be personally touched and manipulated are used to enrich a person's learning environment. Many objects are designed to stimulate curiosity and creativity and develop personal confidence and enthusiasm. The objects are used as educational items and must be sturdy and durable to provide a permissive atmosphere where a person can exercise his needs for touch and feel, and even throw, pound and torture.
It is known that children need early physical experiences with the shape and weight of objects. These experiences require much handling and doing. The experiences include building a whole out of parts. The child must find the parts and provide a maximum number to build a structure. The construction of a structure to a relatively large size that does not topple is a challenging and rewarding experience. Examples of items used for structural building are snap-together beads, rods and connectors, erection sets, and interlocking logs and bricks.